The Heartless King meets The Nobody
by XehanortsxYunaxRubicante
Summary: Ansem despises Nobodies of all sorts...especially his other half. That is...until he meets a certain girl.


DISCLAMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Square Enix or own any of the Characters. But Chibos The Kitty is owned by "Neotokyo9" From Deviantart ^-^

Authors Note: What Yuna and Chibos Look like in all my Fan Fics

Chibos .com/art/Kitten-Heartless-47697101(But its Monsuta-Ko Named it Killen but I name it Chibos if they don't mind)

Yuna

(And this is my artwork of Yuna ^o^) Oh and this Yuna is a Nobody of Lenne's

"Chib!, Hurry we need to find the Princess of Heart!" the little heartless kitty yells as she runs into the main room.

Yuna enters in the room breathing heavy and falls onto her knees dropping her weapon as it hits the ground, fighting so many heartless at once one after another can really tire anyone down.

"C-Chibos...I need to catch my breath." Yuna says still breathing with sweat dripping from her face and arm.

The Heartless kitty walks around the room sniffing the air and the area as she looks up seeing Princess Aurora in a chamber not moving with her eyes closed. The cat jumps back and looks down the row seeing all the Princess lifeless and cold...She turns to Yuna's direction yelling.

"Yuna!, the princess are here chib!" she calls out to the tired out nobody as she gets on her feet picking up her weapon but makes it disappear before going to where Chibos is at. Once she reaches the area her eyes widen in shock seeing the poor Princesses' locked up in the chambers not moving. She puts her hand onto Princess Snow White's feeling the cold glass as she removes her hand from the glass she turns away.

"Chibos...are the Princess...dead?"

"I-I don' t think so chib." the unsure kitty says, walking over to the unmoving princess putting her paw on Princess Snow White's glass case. "Maybe their hearts are missing Chib."

The Nobody seemed confused by her cat. "Their Hearts?!" She said surprisingly of course she never had her heart taken from her cause she is a Nobody so she wouldn't

understand. Chibos nods as she freezes like someone froze her by magic. Yuna looked down at the Heartless kitty then scratches the top of her light brown hair.

"Chibos?, what's the matter?" The Kitty did not respond, Yuna looked in the direction the Heartless was as her two different color eyes widen by the huge glass of Pure Hearts. She never seen Hearts before, heard of them, but of course never see them. She takes a few steps to the huge glass of hearts looking up at them. Chibos follows slowly but then pauses in the middle of her steps smelling a presence in the room that was there before. She sniffs around some more then stops when she locates the source of the smell.

"Yu-Yuna chib..."

"Hold on...I never seen so many...beautiful Hearts." She lays her hands slowly on the glass, entranced by the many pure hearts. Wishing she had a heart but was never born with one, thinking in the back of her mind if she were to have a heart would it be ever pure as the princess of hearts. Chibos screams to Yuna's attention.

"LOOK OUT CHIB!" The Nobody blinks then turns around seeing nothing but a huge dark black blast coming their directions, Yuna ducks down dashing out of the way along with her Heartless pet. The blast almost hits the glass case of hearts but the huge floating Heartless grabs the blast making it vanish. It looks around for the Heartless and Nobody but not seeing it any where in its sight, it searches. Chibos stands in front of Yuna looking at the evil dark Heartless as she swallows then pops out near it yelling to it.

"NEO'S WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHIB?!" The Heartless quickly turns then grabs the little kitty by the bell. "You brought a intruder Chibos...The Master won't be pleased." He drops her onto the ground as she falls onto her butt.

"M-Master...You Mean...A-Ansem chib?"

"The very one...Where is the girl?"

"Neos I won't let you hurt her chib!"

"So your being the little hero and protecting a Nobody from your own kind?" He hisses as she jumps back. "Y-Yes Neos chib."

The Guardian's yellow eyes spark with anger at the Heartless kitty as it grows then tries to claw her but she jumps back dodging then jumps on him biting his shoulder. He lets out a huge roar and throws her across the room as she quickly gets onto her feet. Yuna didn't want her poor Heartless to get hurt so she put out her hand making her sword appear then dashes out from the hiding spot jumping in front of Chibos.

"Leave her alone!" The Heroic Nobody yells protecting her pet, Neos couldn't help but laugh at the sight." A Nobody protecting the Heartless now?, This is all very amusing." He tries to claw her but the quick Nobody doges and slashes him with her weapon as he groans in pain but claws her deep into her arm as she screams in pain from the deep and

bloody pain. He throws her at the wall making her fall upside down onto her back, the blood pours out of her arm as she moans in pain putting her hand over it. Chibos huge yellow eyes was shocked to see her owner protecting her making her very angry at the Guardian.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT CHIB!" She dashes at him but Neos summons dark huge circle round balls shooting at Chibos and Yuna non-stop. Chibos flies backward hitting the lower part of the wall.

"That's enough now..." A dark cold voice spoke.

The Guardian froze in place not attacking any more, and Chios's eyes widened by the voice as well as she slowly gets onto her feet weakly calling.

"M-Master chib?"

Yuna got onto her knees dropping her weapon still holding her bloody wound as she slowly looks up saying quietly. "Y-You are...Chibos's Master?" not seeing where the dark

voice spoke. From the shadows came out a dark skinned man with sliver medium length hair wearing a huge coat with the heartless symbol in the middle of the coat. The Guardian Neos, moves aside bowing to him as Chibos does too. Yuna finally see the dark man feeling something cold and evil from him. It made her already afraid of the man knowing he was behind all of this, he turned to Neos.

"Neos, what is all the fighting about?" he questions. "Master...Chibos has brought an intruder to our world." The dark skinned man then looked over at Chibos silently then says. "Is this true my young heartless?"

The Kitty's ears go down as she nods her head. "Yes...But Master-"

"Enough Chibos...You shouldn't bring an outsider of another kind into our world. Besides the Keyblade Master and Riku."

"Please Chib!, Why are the Princess of Hearts here chib?"

"Too bad you weren't here with us to know the plan..." He looks over at the injured Nobody as his eyes become even more cold. "Is this her?"

"Y-Yes...My name is Yuna...I am a Nobody." His eyes widen by the fact she was a Nobody, disposing them from his other half is the Leader of the Nobodies. "Did your Superior sent you?"

Yuna blinks in confusion.

"My what?"

"Do not play with me stupid Nobody...I said did your Superior sent you here?"

"I don't have a Superior, and Me and Chibos wanted to help the other worlds who have lost these Princess's to find them."

He grows in anger and then takes a few steps toward her thinking she was saying nothing but lie after lie. Once he stopped in front of the Nobody she looked up at him frowning as well not happy to see the King of Heartless looking down at her while she was bleeding in pain.

"I do not believe anything you say to me Nobody...So until you tell me the truth you will be a prisoner here."

"No Chib!" The Heartless cried, as the King of Heartless calls for his Guardian. "Bring these two into the prison cell until then." He disappears into the dark shadows as Neos uses a powerful blast knocking the two girls out cold.

A/N : Okay this Part was Very hard to do, I hope everyone will like it ^-^ This took a lot out of me *Goes in the kitchen to get a diet soda*

Please Review :3


End file.
